Percy's Drunken Chance
by TweakyTree
Summary: Percy gets drunk, he wakes up and is at some womans house. Hermione and Percy become roommates, there seems to be some sexual tension between them. Hermione isn't as bookish as she used to be, she now is a partier. Everyone is just starting to realize it


A/N: hey i ha ve written about four stories and yet no reviews, I want REVIEWS please if you are considerate at least drop a few reviews for this story i would really appreciate it. Thanks bye. Tell me what you think.

Chapter one: Drop off

Fred and George Weasley made their older brother Percy actually come out of his room at the Burrow and actually have some fun; or at least as much as he can actually have. He also seems to be terribly depressed; he lost his job because the minister was beginning to get sick of Percy, saying he had nothing of interest to the Ministry at least that branch of it at the moment.

Out with the twins, Percy got drunk depending on the person it was either a good or a bad thing to have happen. The twins decided to take him to Hermione's since her flat was the closest and they wanted to keep on going clubbing but Percy was in no way stable to be doing that at the moment.

They apperated right into her living room, she wasn't in the living room if she had been they most likely would have scared the living day lights out of her; the yelled out for her and they heard some banging and sorts. Hermione came out wearing short shorts and a belly shirt, which they were just staring at her because of that.

She gave them a look that said 'you better stop ogling me' she glanced over at the couch and saw Percy laying on it, already Fred and George had thrown a blanket over him and put a pillow under his head. She looked at them questioningly, "Why is Percy on my couch exactly, and at this time of night?" she said to them in a slightly ticked off voice.

"You see he passed out drunk and we want to keep on going, but it doesn't seem that he will be able to seeing as he isn't exactly conscious so we were wondering if he could crash here for now and once he's able apperated back to the Burrow." Fred said and George nodded in agreement. Hermione sighed and shook her head at them. "You two so owe me you know." they kissed her on the cheek and left her apartment. She went back to her room after she was sure that Percy was okay for the night; she just flopped onto her bed and slept for as long as she could.

Percy woke up the next morning to the most awful headache and he smelt the most vile thing somewhere around the area. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione come out with a glass of some sort of yellowish green muck. "They Percy, I know your head hurts so I made you my hang over remedy to drink." he looked at it as if he would rather fail all of his classes if he had any. Hermione shook her head at him. "I know it looks vile but it works believe me, and if you were smart you wont ask what's in it until you get used to it.

He then seemed to notice her outfit and he had the sense to blush, she was wearing something so skimpy he didn't think he would ever see her in something like that. Its un Hermione but then again he doesn't know Hermione that well any longer, he never really did but when he did see her she would never wear something of that sort.

"Only cure I will actually suffer through, but any ways I will be back in a second I am going to go change into something a bit more suitable for having company." Hermione went into her room and changed, leaving Percy to suffer with the sickening taste of the drink.

He looked around and saw that there were a lot of drawing as around the room and pictures, all muggle pictures. She seems to be an artist of some sort, she also has many muggle things around the room. Of course she would she wouldn't want to forget where she came from, she never would. She has a gift for the arts it seems, more so than anyone Percy has ever seen before.

He looked up just as Hermione entered the living room and was liking every second of it. She was wearing flared jeans that have faded to very light blue color, she also had a shirt that had an open back but had a sexy like tying design on the back and it was pink with sparkles all over it.

She sat down next to him and looked at him, as if she could see into his soul, though everyone knew that she hated that class. "So why did you actually agree to go out with the twins, they are insatiable with their clubbing ways." though so is she when she is performing on stage or dancing, she loves doing those things.

Percy sighed and looked at Hermione. "I lost my job at the Ministry because the Minister was getting sick of my 'nothingness' as he said. Hermione had an appalled look on her face. "How dare they you probably know more than they do, they don't deserve to have you work there you can do much better than them Percy just you wait." he smiled at her happy to have someone on his side. He then remembered that his mother will start to wonder why he isn't going to work any more.

He sighed, he hated to live with his mother he wished he could find somewhere to live but none of those places are cheap and if he couldn't afford one alone he wants a roommate but none of his friends or people he knows are wanting to move anywhere at the moment.

Percy then looked at Hermione and thought a moment and realized this is like some of the flats he has looked at, they have three bed rooms, a kitchen, a living room and a bathroom perfect for two people. "Hermione I know you and I aren't exactly close as friends and I just want you to know that you can say no to this but I need to ask you for a favor." he said Hermione looked at him in a way that said go on.

"You see I'm twenty-five and I still live with my mother and I think that says something about a grown adult, I think I need to get out of the Burrow and on my own but I have no place to live and these places are a bit too expensive without a roommate and seeing as you have a few bedrooms and no roommate I was hoping well." he could think of the words that he wanted to say to her.

Hermione understood what he meant though so she finished for him. "You are asking if you could move in with me since I have room correct and I did recently loose a roommate and I have been looking for one." he looked hopeful at her. She smiled at him. "Sure Percy you can move in here, but just to warn you Draco comes over for dinner on Wednesday with Pansy. Draco is like a brother to me." Percy nodded in understanding and agreement.

Hermione then remembered the family dinner tonight and reminded Percy of it. "You should tell them that you are moving in with me tonight tat the dinner and that you agreed because I needed a roommate and you wanted be closer to friends and to see what's out there." she suggested. Percy was shocked she agreed to him moving in with her. Sure he hasn't actually talked to her in a few years but he has had some conversations with her and he didn't think that she changed so much.

A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !


End file.
